


Sol or Solace

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship, ages unspecified but could be underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To use the word "too" is to admit there is such a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol or Solace

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: Ages are not specified, but transgressive themes are implied. Please review tags for potentially triggering content and read with caution.**
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by [Rastavan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastavan/pseuds/Rastavan)'s evocative NSFW art, [Between the Shadow and the Sol](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4862339). Do yourself a favor and check it out, and please do leave it the love it deserves.

"Grab your ankles. That's it. I've got you."

 _That he does,_ Hermione thought as Remus's fingers dug into her hips and he began a slow slide in and out of her. Her face heated, perhaps because her head was hanging upside down between her legs. Or perhaps because she was appalled to put herself in such a position, even with someone she trusted.

Especially with someone she trusted.

"It's deep like this, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Hermione could tell Remus was holding back, always holding back. She could feel the tautness in his thighs where the ravaged skin rubbed against hers. When he smoothed his palm over her back consolingly, part of her appreciated the gesture. And part of her wanted something much different from solace.

" _Too_ deep?"

Hermione bit into her lip, unsure how to answer. In truth, it was. Although slow and gentle, Remus's forward strokes rapped at her boundaries, until she could feel the echo of each one in her spine. 

But to use the word "too" was to admit there was such a thing. To call this pain was to question the nature of pleasure itself – something at which Remus was disconcertingly adept, if their "lessons" had taught her anything.

"Hermione." His motions sped slightly, each slick drag ending in a harder plunge. She could feel his thighs shaking now. "I asked a question."

She gasped when one thrust threatened to send her off balance. But he steadied her as promised, even as his hips continued their motion.

Hermione licked her dry lips. 

"Never better, Professor."


End file.
